I'm With You
by FinalPrincess
Summary: Yuna waits for Tidus in Beside, Just after the end of the game. SongFic to Avril Lavigne's I'm with you. Updated! TidusxYuna


**I'm standing on the bridge  
****I'm waiting in the dark  
****I thought that you'd be here by now**

I'm standing on one of those little bridges just outside of the town of Beside... I first met you there your blue eyes full of mischief and fun, your blonde hair wild and exiting. It's just turned dark and I'm not sure what time it is the only thing I know is that it's late, I Had to wait until everyone was asleep before slipping out of the house... I remember when I used to walk away from everyone on my journey because I was upset and didn't want them to know and yet you'd come and find me and we'd just to talk about about everything but my pilgrimage... you didn't know I was to die and I didn't want to be the one who told you. I've been waiting for awhile now but you're not here yet.

**There's nothing but the rain  
****No footsteps on the ground  
****I'm listening but there's no sound**

I can feel my hair getting stuck to my face, when did it start to rain? I'm not really sure. I remember when we where in the Thunder Plains and your hair would get soaked so easily and stick to your face but you just ignored it, your probably used to it after all you where the 'Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes'. I remember hearing your footsteps as you came closer and closer to me... I'm listening as hard as I can but there's nothing to hear...

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
****Won't somebody come take me home?**

You used to walk beside me as we headed back to camp after talking... if anything jumped out at us you would refuse to let me fight and would take the creatures on yourself... you where always so very protective of me and I miss it now more than ever... I just want you to come and take me back home to Wakka and Lulu, I want it to be like it used to be; us walking back into camp in the middle of the night to a worried Wakka and Lulu who had woken up to find us gone but when they saw us smiling they would just forget all about it next day as we begun travelling again they forgot it.

**It's a damn cold night  
****Trying to figure out this life**

Its so cold and windy out here... I need your strong arms around me to protect me from the wind... Ya know... I don't even know why I'm alive right now, I should have died like so many other summoners before me but you wouldn't let that happen... I suppose I'm just a figure that the people of Spira can look up to because I defeated Sin but they'll never know that it was really you, you where the one that gave me strenght to continue on fighting, it was you who would not accept the fact that we summoners must die and you fought on to find a way to save the world... and you did. You saved it. I suppose I'll only ever be known as The last Summoner, the Summoner who brought the Eternal Calm...

**Won't you take me by the hand  
****Take me somewhere new**

Remember when you told me about Zanarkand? And you promised you'd take me there, you said you'd show me the city that never sleeps and I could be apart of it just like you where... But I guess you lied to me, huh? I wonder if you're back there now... are you playing Blitzball with the Zanarkand Abes and having fun while I'm stood out here in the rain waiting for you to come and save me? Please come and save me..? I don't want to have to fake smiles anymore, I want to truelly smile like I used to when you where around.

**I don't know who you are  
****But I... I'm with you**

I can't remember you properly anymore, every time I think of you your face it becomes a little more distant, It's like a ship that I was suppose to be on but I missed it and I just have to stand here and watch it fade into the distance...I won't forget you, your voice, your laugh, your eyes... I can't forget you... You plague my dreams every single night, a blurry face but I know it's you... I know it is. No matter what happens, You'll always be there in my heart, memories and soul... you're almost a part of me these days.

**I'm looking for a place  
****I'm searching for a face  
****Is anybody here I know?**

I look out into the trees, looking for a place long gone; Zanarkand. The wind whistles though them and makes them seem alive and yet it is nothing compared to what Zanarkand is like, at least what I think it is like. I look out into the trees's hoping that they will bring back a clearer image of your face. They don't. I feel like I don't know anyone anymore...Lulu, Wakka, Kimarhi... They just don't seem the same. Have they changed or is it me…?

**'Cause nothing's going right  
****And everything's a mess  
****And no one likes to be alone**

It's me… I've been fighting and argueing with my friends, my family. Everything's been going wrong and I've just not been about to think straight. My mind is a complete mess, I just can't seem to find a way to sort it all out though and when I get close to the problem I wander off and think of you, too scared to make a desition without you to tell me it's the right one. I miss you so very much But I can't talk to anyone about you, they wouldn't understand what we had. I hate being alone though, you know that right?

**Why is everything so confusing  
M****aybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...**

Why am I so confused...? Why can't I see anything thats going on around me because I'm stuck here on this little island where memories of you are all around me and every little thing reminds me of you. I was stood out in the centre of Besaid the other say, and I remembered when we first met by the light of the bonfire... Everyone thought that you had got too close to Sin and been effected by him or maybe that you'd banged your head... I could almost here you denying those claims, I turned to look for you but just saw the empty town, people looking straight at me so I ran. I ran and cried until I couldn't anymore.

**It's a damn cold night  
****Trying to figure out this life  
****Won't you take me by the hand  
****Take me somewhere new  
****I don't know who you are  
****But I... I'm with you  
****I'm with you...**

When I stopped running I looked out over the sea and whistled, I whistled as loud and as hard as I could but you didn't come... I've been doing that every single day since you left, you know? Can you not hear me screaming out for you? I'm going to wait for you because I think you can hear me and just can't get here yet... I'll always be waiting for you, no matter how stupid people think it is. You'll always be in my mind and I'll be waiting to hear you whistle to me, or to see you come running when I whistle. I'll wait but until then; I'm with you in heart, soul and mind.


End file.
